


A Good Night

by cheeseballHutchins



Series: Gay Holidays [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i meant to post this on valentines day i swear, past relationship, past sexual harassment i guess, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseballHutchins/pseuds/cheeseballHutchins
Summary: Dave has an amazing Valentines Day date planned for his boyfriend.





	

It's Valentines Day and a certain Strider has a certain plan for a certain blue eyed dork with messy black hair.

If you haven't caught on yet, Dave Strider of 21 years old has planned a romantic date night with his boyfriend of five months, John Egbert. 

The Strider is currently driving home from buying John a stereotypical gift of a stuffed rabbit, a rose and a small heart-shaped box of chocolates. Seems lame and cheesy but knowing the dork, John would love it. 

Dave is noticeably more cheerful than most days; completely out of character for a Strider. His plan for his boyfriend had gotten him excited and though he would hate to admit this, Dave just could not stop smiling as he walked into their shared house with the presents tucked under his arm.

"John! I'm home!" he called. "You ready for the gayest and most romantic date we've had so far?"

No response. He put down the items on the kitchen counter.

"Johnny?" Dave decided to check their bedroom. That's when he found his boyfriend, shaking on the floor next to their shared bed. His knees were pulled to his chest and his face was buried in his arms. "John!" The blonde sat on the floor next to the smaller boy and wrapped an arm around his back. 

"John?"

Little sobs escaped John. He looked up to show his tear stained face and big blue, tear-filled eyes. 

"John, what happened?" Dave had taken off his shades to look John directly in the eyes.

John stretched out his legs and picked up his phone from next to him. He unlocked it to display messages from someone neither boys wanted to see ever again. 

Eridan Ampora.

You see, John was in a "relationship" with this guy for a while. Almost a year. Eridan had used John's kindness to "date" him. Though, it began to be clear that neither Eridan nor John were really interested with each other. Eridan had just wanted sex out of the poor boy. They never went all the way though. Eridan would put his hands all over John, though. Like a greedy animal. What was the he to Eridan? A toy? This made John feel gross. Disgusting. He began cutting, trying to carve the feeling out of his system. But of course John acted fine. He would do what Eridan wanted. Kisses, hugs, cuddles. Though it made him uncomfortable, he did it anyway. 

With Dave's help, John managed to break up with Eridan but he felt bad. John had turned the whole situation onto himself. He told himself that he just wasn't good enough for Eridan. He told himself he was broken for being asexual and not wanting to have sex with Eridan. He felt obliged to "love" Eridan back just because he said he "loved" him.

It has been six months since Eridan and John made any kind of interaction with each other. Until now.

Dave took John's phone and read the text.

"Hey. So clearly it's not how you said then huh? You claim you don't wwanna date me because you're 'depressed' but you're fuckin' datin' Davve? Howw is that fair huh? It isn't. You seem so fuckin' happy wwith all your other friends."

You put the phone down.

"I d-don't want him to c-come back, Dave," John says, his voice barely a whisper. 

"Fuck," Dave says, trying to process everything. Y'know, he just wanted to have a romantic night with his boyfriend, not this. He didn't want Eridan to text his little boy blue and make him cry. 

Speaking of, John started crying harder. Dave starts to rub his back and kisses his forehead in attempt to provide comfort.

"Shh, John it's okay," Dave says in a caring tone. "I won't let him touch you. You're mine."

"I-I'm scared, Dave," John cries. "I don't want him," he repeats, his voice getting softer with each word.

"John, look at me, please," the blonde places both hands on John's shoulders, turning him slightly.

"I'm sor-- sorry," John hiccups.

"No. None of this was your fault," Dave tries to sound strong but his voice shakes slightly. 

"But--" John gets cut off by Dave pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"C'mon, John, please. It's not your fault."

John only nods.

Dave wipes the tears from his boyfriend's face, planting little kisses here and there. 

"I'm sorry," John mumbled, avoiding Dave's gaze.

"Don't be," Dave caresses John's cheek with his right hand. He leans on his left to support his weight. "Do you still wanna go out or do you wanna stay home? I'm good either way."

"I wanna stay home... If that's okay," John answers.

"It's alright, baby," Dave kisses John again before standing up and helping John get up. "Let me change then we can heat up some left over pizza... Maybe watch a movie?"

John nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry I ruined tonights plans," tears began forming once again. "You were really excited an-and--"

He stops off when Dave hugs him. It takes a while before John responds and wraps his arms over Dave's shoulders. John still continues crying.

"Shh... It's okay," Dave rubs the shorter boy's back.

When they separate John picks up his phone from the floor and puts it on the dresser. He sits on the bed as Dave changes out of his jeans and red button up. Once Dave is in a t-shirt and pajama pants, he and John leave the bedroom and go to the kitchen.

John noticed the stuffed rabbit, the rose, and the small heart shaped box of chocolates Dave bought earlier. Dave caught a glance at this and said "those are for you. I bought then before coming home."

John thanks Dave before picking up the rabbit. He puts it down again.

Dave heats up his cold pizza slice as John devours one cold. John didn't feel the need to microwave left over pizza. John sits on the kitchen counter as Dave eats his pizza slice. Dave watches the way John looks around the kitchen with a blank expression, kicking his legs like a child. Dave finishes his pizza and surprises John with a kiss. John giggles right away and separates. 

"You taste like pizza," John covers his mouth a little.

"Don't act like you don't," Dave smirks. He wraps his arms around John's waist and kisses him again, this time John kisses back. John wraps his legs around Dave's waist and rests his arms on Dave's shoulders. 

When John backs away he yawns and rubs his eyes in such a matter that Dave can't help but stare at. To Dave, John is the most adorable creature to ever live. Dave uses their position and situation to carry John (who lets out the cutest squeak ever holy fuck Dave is gay) to the bathroom so they can brush their teeth before sleeping. They both brush their teeth (and kiss a little bit after) then lay together on their bed. After a little bit of moving around to get comfortable, John is laying mostly on top of Dave with his face near his boyfriend's pale neck.

"I love you," John mutters.

"I love you too," Dave replies and rubs John's back.

John falls asleep almost instantly. This is the fastest Dave has seen John sleep. It's comforting for Dave to know that his blue eyed boyfriend is getting rest. He notices that John had begun drooling a little, but he didn't mind.

Even though he didn't take John out on a romantic date, Dave was very satisfied with this night. He got to spend it with his boyfriend, and in all honestly, that's all he wanted.


End file.
